


empty air

by mudbugz



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Five Stages of Grief, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Memories, Roleplay, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudbugz/pseuds/mudbugz
Summary: “whiffs of honey and flowers embrace tubbo, but theyre not sweet anymore. without tommy to smell them with him, they’re bitter. the world is bitter.” /dsmp /rp
Kudos: 5





	empty air

tw // implied death mentions  
.  
.  
the faint whispers of wind echo through tubbos ears. the near silence is deafening as he sits on the front steps of the bee n’ boo hotel. his fingers pick at velvet pedals of a freshly picked flower as a desperate distraction. since tommy’s been gone everything’s been too quiet. music doesn’t sound the same. the air is empty and cold without his laughs and obnoxious comments that he had taken for granted. god did he miss his laugh. 

whiffs of honey and pollen embrace tubbo, but theyre not sweet anymore. without tommy to smell them with him, they’re bitter. the world is bitter. 

throwing down what remained of the de-pedaled flower, his eyes wander across the wooden path filled with memories of simpler times. happy memories and nightmares. two things that have grown too similar to decipher.

taking a shaky breath, tubbos eyes trace up to the tall red and brown building towering across from him. when he and ranboo built their hotel across from tommy’s it was all fun and games, but now the guilt is overwhelming sometimes. tommy never even got to see his own business thrive. he never got to make the mark he wanted to. to help people. but he did make a mark. he didn’t know how much he had done for them all and he never will. 

he wonders if tommy knew how much he meant to tubbo. he wonders if when his life flashed before his eyes he was scared. if he was fighting back. he wonders if he could have done anything to stop it or if it was inevitable. if the world was just bound to rip tommy from his arms. unanswered questions rot tubbos mind.

he thinks back to when him and tommy were in dreams shrine. his life flashing before his own eyes. he remembers how much his fingers were trembling, his mind begging him not to hand over his life, but he knew in his heart that he had to. he needed to keep tommy safe. 

the panic in tommy’s eyes pleading for tubbo not to leave him is ingrained into the brunette’s mind. a sad chuckle leaves his lips realizing that in the end, tommy was the one that left.


End file.
